Dragon Ball: The H-Verse
by Hadez S
Summary: Uhhhh I don’t really have a description for now. I’ll make one later as the story develops. I hope you enjoy it though
1. Prologue: The Fall of a Patroller

_Several years ago... _

Before Conton City was established, there was a city by the name of Toki-Toki City. This city was home of the Time Patrol, an organization that was founded by Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa. The Time Patrol was tasked with making sure that there are no changes or irregularities in history. The Time Patrol became really popular and brought about plenty of mighty warriors to help preserve and keep history safe. However there was one Patroller that stood out from the rest, that Patroller's name is Hadez (Hay-Dzz).

Hadez was far from the perfect Time Patroller, actually he was the worst and his appearance and attitude matched his reputation. He wore tattered and singed pants, militarized boots, and he wore no shirt or a button up shirt that he would leave unbuttoned to expose his torso. He was always covered with cuts and bruises with a 3 scars covering his right eye, a gash on his left cheek, two more across his torso, and a weird marking that resembled a tattoo on his upper back. His hands were always cover with gauze which would be tainted with blood, and his black messy, wild hair would have bloodstains as well. His yellow eyes would seemingly glow whenever he was enjoying himself in a fight along with a crazed smile, some say his eyes would even turn red from his bloodlust. As for his attitude, well he was a dick.

Hadez wasn't the worst patroller because he was weak, he was the worst because of his performance. He rarely communicated with anyone on or off the job, he always did things his way and never followed the plan, and the most damaging thing to his career was his work ethic. He would always make things worse than they were which would cause other patrollers to clean up his mess. Obviously, this put him at odds against other time patrollers which would cause fights which would sometimes end up with patrollers dying. His bad drinking habit didn't help didn't help the situation either. All the fighting combined with his appearance, being an alcoholic dick, and his bloodlust caused him to be considered a monster amongst the patrollers and thus he was shunned.

Though shunned, the violence and drinking didn't stop and eventually the day came where he had to excommunicated.

Hadez was laying down in bed drinking hard liquor with his opened-up button shirt when he received a message to come to the Time Nest which was odd to him since he didn't get work anymore, but he thought nothing of it and began to make his way towards the Nest. Along the way, other patrollers either got out of his way or gave him the meanest stink eye possible. Hadez smiled at these reactions and made it to the Time Nest. Once inside, his eyes were greeted with the sight of Trunks and Chronoa standing next to each other and though not visible, he felt the presence of five time patrollers hiding waiting to ambush him. Hadez smirked before making a straight face, he then proceeded to put his hands in his pockets and confronted Trunks and the Kai.

"Man, it really has been awhile since I've been in here. It still smells like bird shit," Hadez said.

Chronoa rolled her eyes and ignored his comment before responded, "Do you know why you're here?"

Hadez chuckled and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. He inserted it into his mouth and pointed his finger at the end of the cigarette. Suddenly, a small flame spawned from the tip of his finger which lit the cigarette. He placed his hand back into his pocket and looked the Kai in the eyes,"Obviously I'm here to get a mission."

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly why you're here. Go pack your bags and leave Toki-Toki now," Trunks demanded.

Hadez looked at the ground and walked up to Trunks until they were face to face. He lifted his head back up and looked at Trunks, "And what are you going to do if I don't...Princess Trunks?"

Hadez then proceeded to take out his cigarette and blew the smoke into Trunks's face. Trunks reached for his sword and slashed at Hadez, but Hadez weaved back to dodge the slash and he did three handsprings away to gain some distance. He inserted the cigarette back into his mouth once more and cracked his knuckles.

"Come on, call out your boys in hiding. Maybe the combined effort of you all will actually make me feel some type of excitement," Hadez taunted.

Angered, Trunks gave the signal to call out the patrollers. The five patrollers surrounded Hadez almost instantly. There was one in front of him, one behind him, one to his left, another to his right, and the last one was hovering above them.

"These are the top five time patrollers, you have no chance at winning. This is your last chance to walk away from this peacefully Hadez," Trunks said.

Hadez slowly took both hands out of his hands and put them in the air, "Alright, alright, I'll go in peace."

Not even a second after completing that sentence, Hadez head-butted the patroller in front of him with enough force to crack his skull. The patroller fell to the ground and before the others could react, he did an about-face and punched the patroller in his frontal lobe which produced the same result at the previous patroller. The aerial patroller made a triangle shape with his hands to fire a Tri-Beam, but before he could fire it, Hadez teleported and reappeared behind him. He could only watch in horror as Hadez drove his entire arm through his body and saw Hadez's hand poking out of his chest holding his heart. Hadez retracted his arm and the patroller plummeted towards the ground.

"I guess that elite patroller nonsense was nothing but a fat load of bullshit," Hadez said while tossing the heart up and down.

The remaining two patrollers were startled by the sight of their comrade's death, but they quickly regained their composure and rushed at Hadez. Hadez made a crazed smile and his eyes seemingly glowed. He chucked the heart at the patroller to the right and vanished. The patroller swatted the heart out of his way and in that instant, his entire face was implanted with a foot. He went spiraling towards the ground and the right patroller look down to see his comrade fall.

"Always pay attention to your opponent," Hadez said as he grabbed the right patroller by the throat and began to choke him.

He used his other hand to take the cigarette out his mouth and pressed the lit end to the patrollers forehead to brand him like an animal. The patroller screamed out the remaining air in his lungs and began to suffocate and drool. The left patroller recovered from his downwards spiral and charged at Hadez once more. Hadez looked down once the patroller was in range and puffed the cigarette smoke at him, however it was red. The red smoke clouded the patroller and entered the eyes, ears, and nose and he stopped mid-flight to start hacking violently. Seconds later the cloud of smoke combusted into flames, so did the smoke that entered the patroller's innards. The patroller was cooked externally and internally and he plummeted once more.

Hadez let out a maniacal laugh as he snapped the neck of the last patroller and released him so that all of their corpses can be together on the ground. He averted his attention towards Trunks and Chronoa who were both horrified by what they had witnessed.

"I think you two should join them for trying to set me up."

Hadez stuck his hand down towards them and began to conjure a blast. Before he could finish, a ki blast was fired at him out of nowhere. Hadez cancelled his blast and dodged the stray one. He looked in the direction it was fired from and standing on the ground was Goku, who wore a serious face.

"I always knew you were shady even when you helped me out. You're going to pay for the lives you took," Goku threatened as he rose into the air.

Hadez stared at Goku before laughing hysterically.

"Maybe another time but not today," Hadez said calmly as a portal appeared behind him, "We shall fight when the time is right Goku, but for now I have more important things to do than fight a guy with nappy hair in an orange jumpsuit that makes you look like you came straight out of prison. Toodles."

Hadez waved goodbye as he sunk into the portal. Goku fired an energy blast at the portal but it closed before the blast connected.

"Damn it!" Goku exclaimed. Suddenly the entire city shook and Demigra led his final charge on Toki-Toki City...

_...End of Flashback_


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

_Present Day_

On the outskirts of an unknown area, Hadez was sitting upon the edge of a cliff, staring at the full moon. He sat there reflecting upon his life, upon his past, all the decisions that he made that led him to this current point in life. While reflecting, bubbling noises occurred from behind him. He slightly turned his head to see what was causing the noise and there was a black, bubbly puddle on the ground. Hadez chose to ignore this and looked back up at the moon.

"You know you can't run from your problems forever," the puddle said, morphing, taking the shape of a figure.

Hadez let out a slight chuckle and responded, "You know you never come to me to talk, you always come whenever you have an assignment for me. It hurts my feelings old man."

The puddle finished morphing into a figure and it cast a shadow over Hadez. Hadez turned his head fully this time to gaze upon the puddle's true form, the grim reaper himself, Death.

"This is no time for jokes, Hadez," Death said sternly.

"Right, forgot you're all work and no play," Hadez said while standing up, "So, what's the job? You need me to infiltrate some max security facility again or do you need me to me to go on another killing spree?"

Death reached into his pocket and held up a worn, beat up, Time Patroller badge.

Hadez paused momentarily before going into a fit of fake laughter. He stopped his laughter and transitioned into a straight, yet serious face.

"Hell no, get one of your daughters to do that. I'm not going back to that shitty job even if it is an assignment from you," he said aggressively, "Besides even if I did go back, they would know who I am right away."

"No they wouldn't, you've changed a in a lot of ways since then. There's no would they would recognize you unless you used your ability," Death rebutted.

Death's words were true. Hadez had changed a lot ever since he quit the Time Patrol. He doesn't go to the bar as much nor does he smoke like he used to. His personality has gotten slightly better, but he's still a loner and a dick. But those aren't the changes Death was referring to, he was referring to Hadez's physical appearance.

Hadez's skin pigments had turned from white to black, his former black, wild hair now stood up and was purple, and his pupils were seemingly missing. His ki also changed, instead of a clear aura his aura was now dark and emitted negativity. What had happened for him to undergo this transformation?

Hadez took a deep sigh before he spoke, "Ok, even if I agreed to do this what exactly would you need me to do?"

"I'm sure you're familiar with Towa and Mira due to your history with them. My intelligence tells me that they're making a move and they have some motive this time."

"Ok, if you wanted me to survey them then why not make me be an undercover Time Breaker? Why a Time Patroller?"

"Because it would give you a chance to make up for your past mistakes wouldn't it?"

Hadez fell silent and averted his gaze away from Death and towards the moon once more.

"Fine...I'll take the damn mission..."

"I knew you'd come around Hadez. Grazie"

Death tapped his scythe on the ground and combusted into black smoke, then he vanished. Hadez started thinking about his past experiences as a patroller, how much trouble he caused and how hateful everyone was towards him for being at the bottom. He slowly closed his eyes and as he did, the wind blew. When the wind stopped blowing Hadez was gone from his spot.

Hours passed and dawn approached. As the sun rose, so did the shadow of a robed man. He was perched upon the edge of the namekian time miniature, gazing down upon the vast new home of he patrollers. He stood up and as he did, his shadow casted upon the city which caused all the patrollers to gaze up at him. The man smirked and pulled down his hood, revealing Hadez.

"The atmosphere is still the same and those are definitely patrollers so I'm in the right place...but there's something that's bugging me; WHEN THE HELL DID THIS PLACE BECOME SO GOD DAMN HUGE?!


End file.
